Basses, Beaches and Barbecues
by Lemonlattes
Summary: Two oneshots for Chairy Day involving Chuck/Blair/Henry holidaying in the Hamptons. Warning: fluff!


**Hi guys. I thought I'd give something back to the fandom as opposed to 'demanding fic' lol. This is my fic for Chairy Day (because we ALL LOVE Henry!) it consists of two oneshots set in the Hamptons. The first contains Chuck, Blair and an in utero Henry. The second involves the bossy three year old and his parents. Enjoy. (Please don't be brutal!) **

* * *

"It's too hot," Blair pouted as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "my skin is sticking to your leather seats Bass."

Chuck groaned as he lowered the partition between the couple and his chauffeur of many years once more, "Arthur I'm afraid we'll have to turn the AC up," he said as his teeth were fully chattering, "I'm sorry." His chauffer did not comment but Chuck could tell from the scarf wrapped around his neck that he was reluctant to lower the temperature any further.

"Blair we're almost there, is it really necessary?" the sharply dressed father-to-be appealed to his wife.

"Chuck. I am carrying your child. I've lost control of almost all my bodily functions; I've surrendered my ability to fit in any chair..." This was unfortunately confirmed a week prior when the young couple attended a dinner party with one of Chucks business associates, the events culminating Mr Holmberg's dining table being short of one chair and Blair muttering 'no arm rests' to her husband on their way home. "And you don't even want to know what's happening to my nipples right now." She shot Chuck a death glare, if looks could kill.

"I don't think you want to know what's happening to _my_ nipples right now," Chuck gestured to the two small raised humps poking against the fabric of his expensive purple shirt, "And I'd love to know what is happening to your nipples right now, I must confess I haven't seen them in a while."

Blair and Chuck hadn't had sex for almost a month as she was nearing the end of her pregnancy; Blair was exactly 8 months pregnant. Initially the couple couldn't keep their hands of each other especially Blair who's libido sky rocketed in her second trimester, ('I wanna do it now' she said to a bemused husband midway through slow dancing at the Rooftop Conservation Society Gala). But for the past couple of months the couple had become increasingly frustrated. Position-wise, in spite of their adventurous sex life, it was proving impossible due to Blair's ever growing baby bump. And the last time they had managed to get in the mood Blair fell asleep midway through Chuck working his way back up from the space in between her thighs. But right now in this moment, looking at his gorgeous, beautiful, glowing wife's scowl he knew that he couldn't deny her of anything else. He glanced back at his chauffeurs pleading eyes, "The AC Arthur."

"My wonderful man," Blair placed a kiss on his lips and Chuck happily accepted. This kiss deepened and they began to heavily make out. Chuck stretched his arm up to reach the partition switch, his lips still locked with Blair, so the couple were blocked from Arthurs view. His chauffer sighed, he'd watched his employer mature from a 17 year old playboy to a doting husband and soon to be father but something's never changed.

Blair moaned as Chuck started to place sensual kisses across her neck. His hand started to travel up her leg, "I can't believe we're about to do this," he whispered against her lips in between heavy kisses, "We are about to do this aren't we?"

"Uh-huh," she sighed as her eyes began to roll back in her head. She was definitely aroused, unusually aroused, aroused far too easily. Chucks hand travelled from stroking her cheek, to her arm, to her breast, to her stomach, lower and lower. Her breathing started to deepen, its pace quickened. She bit her lip as his hand began to slide up her dress. She could feel could feel that familiar pressure below building. Her hands clutched the cool leather seats. The pressure increased, she was close edge.

"Oh," she squealed, "Oh," she cried louder, "Oh God Chu-uckk, OH. MY. GOD!" The pressure burst and rippled across her body. She slumped against the seat and tried to catch her breath.

"Did you just?" Chuck was now staring at his wife from his spot in between her legs, his fingers still firmly on her upper thighs, "Blair, I didn't even…"

Her breath finally slowed to a normal pace, her cheeks were rosy, her hair tousled. A huge grin spread across her face and she let out a giggle. The giggles soon turned to fits of laughter which were reciprocated by her husband. He planted a kiss on her forehead and one on her bump which was met by a strong kick. "Baby boy Bass is playing havoc with your hormones Blair," he murmured as he placed another kiss against her huge bump, "A premature orgasm courtesy of another Bass man inside you…"

"Chuck!" she frowned at his crude comment. Her husband simply chuckled as the limo slowly ground to a halt on the gravel driveway of the Van der Woodsen Hamptons home. "Oh looks like we're here."

"Ugh," Chuck moaned as he carefully unfastened his wife's seatbelt, "Couldn't we just have gone to the Palm instead?"

"We're here to spend time with our friends, Chuck."

"We spend time with them in New York. We're on a vacation," it was Blair's final trip out of the city before giving birth, "I just want to spend time with you. Who has a barbeque anyway?"

"Humphrey of course. I could tolerate a clam bake, but a barbeque? Paper plates, napkins from Kmart, plastic cutlery!" Chuck held her hand and supported her back as she attempted to slide out of the limo.

The couple walked hand in hand (slowly due to Blair's difficulty with any sort of movement) up the driveway before stopping outside front door, "Promise me that when we take our baby here, we won't expose him to such an atrocity."

"I promise," she pecked him on the lips.

"Oh my God you guys!" a bubbly blonde opened the door. They scanned her from head to toe, she was wearing nothing but a red bikini and an oversized apron that said 'Grillmaster.'

"Oh my God." Blair said in a monotone voice, "What has happened to you." Serena ignored her comment and pulled her best friend into an enormous hug, as bigger hug as they could manage given Blair's protruding stomach and the human being in-between them.

"Serena," Chuck hugged his sister and kissed her cheek, "You said the dress code was smart casual," both Chuck and Blair shuddered at the phrase, "I wasn't quite expecting this." The travelled across the marble tiles of the foyer until they reached large patio doors leading to the garden and pool.

"Live a little you two! Besides I told you to bring your bathing suits."

"And we did," Chuck lifted the small leather overnight bag in his hand.

"Oh good well you better go and put them on," Serena opened the doors to the sound of music, female laughter and the smell of beef, pork and god knows what else.

Several bikini-clad women were sprawled across deckchairs, seated by the pool, swimming in the pool. Nate was perched on the pool steps in his swimming trunks sandwiched between two hot blondes and Dan was manning the barbeque. Both were amused by the look on Blair and Chucks faces, more significantly the difference in their reactions.

"Perhaps barbeques aren't so bad after all," Chuck said, a sharp nudge in his ribcage soon followed his declaration. He never bat an eyelid at another woman but sometimes it was fun to tease Blair especially with her temper these days.

"Serena, I thought you said this was a small gathering?" Blair scowled, "This is not a small gathering."

"Dan and I just invited a couple of friends B," Serena explained.

"Where did you get these friends from? Chuck's black book?" Blair cried.

"No!" her friend shot back.

"Well actually I do believe that she…" Chuck interjected pointing at a red-head sunning herself on a lounger but he was cut off by Serena.

"These are some of my girlfriends from the yacht club. Some of them are from Dan's writing class. Oh and those guys over there play lacrosse with Nate and they invited some of their friends," Serena smiled feeling she had given a suitable explanation and retreated back to the barbeque leaving the couple.

For the first time in a long time, Chuck and Blair felt completely out of their depth. This was strange considering the fact that a year ago; Chuck would have been in his element surrounded by half-naked women. He smirked at the thought. His wife however, was feeling even more uneasy, she stood next to her husband with both hands on her baby bump staring at the women basking in the sun more significantly at their taut bellies, perky boobs and stretch mark free thighs. She had no desire to change out of her chiffon, peach maxi dress (it was Chloe after all) or sit outside in 100 degree heat.

Chuck sensed his wife's discomfort and took her hand in his, "You are gorgeous, do you know that?" he whispered in her ear and kissed her hand softly. He guided her down to a lounger in the shade, Blair sighed in contentment as the pressure on her ankles was relieved. "Let me get you a drink." He returned moments later with what looked like a Pepsi in a see-through plastic cup.

"At least they have ice and a slice," she remarked as she slid on her Prada sunglasses.

Several hours had passed since the Basses had arrived. Blair still sat firmly on her lounger and was joined by Serena, who had unfortunately hung up her Grillmaster apron after an incident involving a fire extinguisher forced Dan to expel her from her barbeque duties. Their eyes were narrowed and shot daggers from behind their shades, little did the men in their lives know.

"I hate him," Blair said cheerfully said as she took a sip of her drink with a fake smile plastered across her face.

"I hate him too," Serena chirped, they both waved at their other halves in the pool, "Wait Chuck or Dan?"

"Both. We hate them both," she reminded her.

"Assholes," Serena affirmed.

"Daddy is an asshole isn't he baby. If he wants to play in the pool with these skanky ladies then we'll let him," she said in a sing song-voice stroking her swollen stomach, "We'll make Daddy pay for it later won't we." Chuck, Nate and Dan were all now wading around in the pool amongst the scantily-clad 20-somethings, occasionally throwing a ball or attempting to dunk each other under the water. In all fairness, neither Chuck nor Dan had approached any of the women, Chuck at one point lightly pushed an overly-keen girl away. But they were assholes. Total assholes.

"I wish I never invited them!" Serena declared as she took gulp of her drink, "Days like these make me want to bring back the Nairtini."

"That would make them run a mile," Blair glanced at Serena, "But we shouldn't. I'm going to be a mother soon Serena and a mother doesn't engage in such childish activities…" they both glanced back at Chuck, he was now talking to a pretty brunette in a hot pink bikini, "On second thoughts. It's on." And just like that, Blair and Serena began to scheme.

Chuck laid back and rested his arms against the side of the pool kicking out his legs. He closed his eyes and relaxed. In the final countdown to their baby Chuck had been feeling more and more stressed and not just due to the lack of sex. He had to finish up some deals at Bass Industries before taking his paternity leave and take care of Blair (not that he ever complained because truthfully he adored looking after his beautiful wife and the baby boy she carried inside her). But Chuck always made sure that his business never crossed over into their family life so when Chuck was around his wife it was all about her.

"Chuck Bass?" a female voice questioned, Chuck opened his eyes and looked at the woman treading water next to him. She was pretty, with blue eyes, shoulder length brown hair and wore a pink bikini. This wasn't the first time Chuck had been propositioned today; he began to tell her he wasn't interested. "I'm Brooke Jennings. I work for Mr McCulloch."

Chuck immediately perked up at the name. Neil McCulloch dominated real estate in the Hamptons, Chuck had been hoping to set up a meeting with him whilst on vacation but foot massages and shopping sprees had got in the way. "Miss Jennings…" he shook her hand.

Meanwhile back in the house Serena and Blair had set their plan in motion. Serena waited outside the downstairs bathroom, "B hurry up!" she whined.

"I am hurrying," Blair hissed she opened the bathroom door slowly. She stood before Serena in a white Dolce and Gabbana bikini. It exposed almost every surface and every curve of her body from the round swell of her baby bump to her enormous breasts. "Can't we just do the Nairtini?" Blair folded her arms; she was feeling incredibly self-conscious especially with the model-types currently surrounding her husband.

Serena placed a hand on the small of her friends back and guided her outside, "Nope! And Blair you look…"

"Like a whale, S," Blair groaned.

"Like a total MILF. Own it," Serena assured her.

Chuck was deeply engaged in a conversation with Brooke spouting figures, prices and his ideas when he caught his wife out of the corner of his eye. She looked breath taking and a twinge of jealousy began to creep over him as some of the men on Nate's lacrosse team scared at her curves specifically her boobs! He excused himself and swam over to the pool steps to help her lower herself into the water.

"Finally decided to take a dip?" he pulled her in close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Damn it, she thought, how can she stay angry at him when he looks this hot? He was wearing nothing but a pair of purple Armani swimming trunks which meant his broad chest was exposed and the dusting of hair (she loved his chest hair) that covered it. She was soon broken out of her Chuck induced trance by the interruption of a female voice.

"Is this your wife?" Brooke said excitedly. Blair frowned. "You never mentioned you had a wife?"

Blair gasped at the revelation. Chuck cleared his throat, "Miss Jennings, this is my wife Blair Waldorf. She's the head of Waldorf Designs. And Blair this is Brooke Jennings she works for Neil McCulloch."

"I loved your collection Blair," Brooke said in a sickeningly sweet voice. Oh this girl was shifty. "In fact I'm wearing the bikini from your swimwear range." She had an agenda. How dare she hit on her man in a bikini that his wife designed?! Blair felt this was a good time to initiate their scheme.

She looked over at Serena who was treading water in the deep end next to Nate and Dan. Serena winked at her.

Blair let out a dramatic gasp and dug her nails into Chuck's shoulders. Chuck was instantly alarmed and kept his hands firmly on her waist, "Oh my God, Blair what is it? What's wrong?"

Serena quickly swam over to her, "B are you ok? Is it the baby?!" she declared loudly, making sure everyone heard.

Blair began to hyperventilate and dug her nails into Chuck one more time, "I think I'm having contractions."

"Shit," Chuck said, "Come on let's get you out." But it was Blairs protestations at leaving the water that led him to believe things were not as they seemed nevertheless he continued to go along with it.

"My water just broke," Blair cried.

"Your water just broke," Serena said even louder, the fellow guests grimaced, "Here in this very pool that we're swimming in?!" The bikini-clad women were no longer interested in Nate's conversation or being here any longer. Several of them began to scramble out of the pool, they grabbed their things, muttered a swift 'thank you' to Dan and headed for the door. This left Nate's lacrosse team and a few other girls who stood staring.

"Oh my God," Blair cried digging her nails into Chuck again, "I can feel it."

"What do you mean you can feel it?" Dan came swimming over to a panting Blair along with Nate.

"You can feel it?!" Chuck exclaimed.

"I can feel it coming out. The baby's coming out Chuck!" Blair let out a loud wail which set everyone into a flurry of panic. Chuck and Serena were now also hyperventilating. And Nate was in such a state of panicked confusion that he appeared to be swimming in circles. For their guests it was all proving too much not to mention the potential risk having to wash the scent placenta off their skin for the next month. They too scrambled out of the pool and exited the premises.

It was now only Chuck, Blair, Serena, Dan and Nate. Blair stopped wailing and smiled then she slapped Chuck hard on the chest, "Ouch," he responded.

"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt your fascinating conversation with Brooke?" Blair said innocently.

"Yes you did actually," he smirked as he rubbed circles on her belly beneath the water, "I was about to seal the deal on some real estate."

"Oh please, I saw her trying to tap that Bass," Blair rolled her eyes.

"A scheme," Dan realised, "Have you ever read the boy who cried wolf?" Serena splashed Dan who in turn splashed her back.

"Blair you are my gorgeous, sexy, beautiful, annoying wife who is currently carrying my son. Why would I ever trade that?" Chuck assured her.

"Because you'll tire of Blair Whaledorf and want Little Miss Perky Boobs," she pouted.

"Have you seen your boobs?" they both looked down at the two large breasts bobbing up and down below the water surface. He chuckled and tilted her chin up before leaning in for a kiss.

"Guys don't you think we should get Blair to the hospital?!" Nate interrupted with a look of worry across his face. The other four laughed their friend before erupting into a splashing frenzy. Even with Baby Boy Bass' imminent arrival it was fun for the five of them to spend their summers together (as they had always done) before five became six.

_3 years later…_

"We're going to the beeeeeach! We're going to the beeeeach!" Henry chanted from his car seat. The little boy was so excited to go to the seaside that he barely slept the night before. He was wearing a blue and white stripy t-shirt, a pair of white shorts and sandals (that his Grandma Lily bought him) for his small pudgy feet.

Nate, Serena and Dan groaned at Henry's singing and rubbed their temples. The adults had had a bit too much fun last night, after Henry was put to sleep, involving cocktails and tequila shots.

"Tequila is not my friend," Serena put her head in her hands.

"Tequila is no-one's friend Serena," Blair chirped as she took a sip of her Starbucks, her voice then hardened, "look chipper."

This was not Henry's first day at the beach in fact he had been many times but this was the first one he could remember. It was clear that the youngest Bass was very eager, he had ram-packed his own bag of beach essentials which included his teddy bear that was bought for him when he was born. His mother was reluctant to let him bring it but Henry insisted that his friend 'had to see the fishies' if he couldn't bring his best friend Monkey. After much persuasion from Chuck and Henry's puppy dog eyes Blair finally conceded. The morning began with an early wakeup call from Henry which involved him jumping on everyone's bed chanting 'beach day' at the top of his lungs. His parents tried to put him back to sleep but he clung furiously onto his Daddy's pyjamas. It was a frantic rush for his parents and all his Aunts and Uncle to meet Prince Henry's demands, the littlest Bass himself was ushering them out the front door.

"Mommy will we see the fishies?" Henry squealed as his Mommy placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"Fish Henry, it's fish," Chuck corrected his son as he ruffled his hair.

"Yeah! Fishies!" Henry announced again and clapped his hands. Chuck beamed at his son, he was so clever and so talented regardless of his inability to pronounce his certain words.

The limo pulled up at the side of the road and Henry leaned over his mother to get a glimpse of the view. It looked just like every picture he had seen, golden sand, sparkly blue sea (it sparkled just like Mommy's diamond ring and the other jewels she kept in her special box that Henry couldn't touch) but he couldn't see any fishies. He started to tug at the straps that were holding him back and whined in frustration when his father told him to sit tight.

"But Daddy!" he cried, "I wanna go and see the fishies" fat tears rolled down his rosy cheeks.

"Just wait Henry. You need to put sun cream on first," his father said in an assertive tone, this wasn't enough to silence his sons cries, in fact they grew louder much to his Aunts and Uncles dismay who buried themselves lower in their seats.

Chuck unbuckled his son and waited for Blair to squeeze a dollop of cream onto her hands. Henry flinched at the contact of the cold cream on his skin as Blair began to rub it into his arms. He didn't like the sensation at all. He writhed and wriggled within his father's grasp and turned his head away from Blair's hand as she tried to rub it into his face.

"Mommy stop!" he cried, "I don't like it."

"Henry it's to protect you from the sunshine," Blair comforted her son and wiped away his tears, "Now you can stay at the beach all day and look at the fish."

"Fishies," all the passengers corrected her simultaneously.

"Yeah!" Henry jumped up and down on his father's lap. It didn't take much to cheer Henry up, he was such a happy little boy albeit sometimes oversensitive, and nothing like the lonely children his parents were. Both Blair and Chuck hoped their precious son would stay this way throughout his childhood and adult life.

The Basses and co exited the limo and proceeded to walk across the sand to find a spot on the beach. They had walked no further than three steps before Henry had begun to complain that there was sand in his shoes. Subsequently, Blair removed his sandals and tossed them at Dan to carry (poor Uncle Dan and Nate were already carrying an inflatable ball, three deckchairs, beach mats and towels). Henry then continued to walk another two steps (holding his Daddy's hand) before complaining that the sand was too hot.

"Owie, owie, owie!" he wailed as he hopped from one foot to another, no-one had told him that the beach would be quite so brutal. Blair lifted her son up and rested him on her hip. They then managed to find the perfect spot.

"Nate and Dan. Would you please?" she gestured to the beach mats and folded deckchairs they were carrying. They were both zombie like in their response (Henry sensed they were 'hanged-ober') but begrudgingly rolled out the mats and set up the deckchairs. Henry sighed in relief as Blair placed him on the deckchair because red hot sand no longer burnt his feet.

The afternoon went on blissfully. Blair and Serena sunbathed, gossiped and read copies of Vogue. They looked on at the boys who were playing volleyball over an imaginary net. It was Basses vs Dan & Nate and his Uncles were clearly letting him win. Chuck lifted his son up to hit a high flying shot and cheered and spun him around in circles when he won.

"Airplane!" Henry squealed prompting his father to spin him around making 'whoosh' noises as Henry spread his arms out like a plane. It was honestly the cutest thing Blair had ever seen and she loved watching her boys play. They began to walk back over to her and Serena.

"You ready to go in the sea Henry?" his Aunt Serena said as she pulled him in to sit on her lap, "We might see some fishies!"

"And maybe Bastian and Flounder too," Henry babbled.

"Bastian and Flouder?" Nate questioned, "Have you hired more help?"

Chuck, Blair and Henry all rolled their eyes.

"No. They're characters from the Little Mermaid," Blair asserted, "Obviously."

"You know, Sebastian the crab," Serena said.

"No I'm pretty sure he's a lobster," Dan chimed in.

"No he's a crab," Serena bit back.

"No he's a lobster."

"Crab!"

"Lobster."

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose and Henry mimicked his father's actions. Henry wanted to be exactly like his Daddy, he idolised him. Whatever Daddy wore, Henry wore. Whatever Daddy said, Henry said.

"Come on Hen, how about we leave these children and take a big boy swim in the sea," Chuck asked, taking his sons hand in his.

"I'm a big boy," Henry said excitedly, "But can Mommy come too?" Henry held out his right hand to Blair which she gratefully accepted.

The Basses walked hand in hand towards the waves making three sets of footprints side by side in the damp sand. Nate snapped a picture of the imprints on his camera knowing that sentimental Blair would have the photo blown up and framed above the fireplace. He then took another snap of them from the back knowing Chuck would want a photo with a perfect view of Blair's ass in a bikini.

"1, 2, 3…wee!" Chuck and Blair lifted Henry up as the waves came crashing towards them. Henry squealed in delight. They then walked further into the sea until Henry was waist deep in water and his parents kneeled.

"I can't see any fishies," Henry pouted, he had the same pout as Blair.

"That's because they're under water baby and they live out there," she pointed towards the horizon.

"Daddy will take you to the aquarium when we're back home, I promise," Chuck consoled his son.

The rest of their day at the beach was spent playing in the water. Henry swam short distances (with arm bands and Daddy holding his waist) between his Mommy and Aunt Serena to which they all applauded enthusiastically. Chuck placed Henry on his shoulders so he could wrestle his Uncle Nate until he fell backwards causing an almighty splash that Henry found hilarious. And thankfully he was so tired that he slept all the way home. It was a perfect day.

That night the group got dressed for the evening and headed to the 1770 House for dinner. Henry was starving from all the energy he used up swimming. His parents were starving due to the energy they used up whilst Henry had his afternoon nap. As they entered the restaurant the manager immediately recognised Chuck and began to gush over his wife's beauty and make a fuss over Mr Bass's adorable child. Henry didn't like the creepy man and hid behind his Daddy's leg.

Once seated they began to order from the menu. Henry couldn't read and could only recognise a few words so he decided to copy his Daddy. He squinted his eyes and scanned the pages inquisitively.

"Bass!" he said proudly, pointing to the word bass on the page, "Like me!"

Chuck grinned and Blair beamed, "No Henry that's a Sea Bass it's a fishy."

"But I swam in the sea Mommy," Henry replied, "I guess…that makes me sea bass too," he said rather profoundly. He then shoved a piece of bread into his mouth and continued to 'read' the menu.

"He's so clever," Blair sighed.

The waitress carried over a large tray with a silver dome over it to the table next to them. Henry's eyes followed it to where it was placed in front of the diner. The dome was lifted revealing a lobster underneath. 'Bastian' Henry thought but Bastian wasn't moving or singing or dancing. In fact the diner began to rip off Bastian's arm.

"BASTIAN!" Henry screeched at the top of his lungs. The entire restaurant was startled, his parents jumped. His wailing did not stop.

"Oh my God, Chuck do something!" Blair scooped her son up into her arms, "Shhh baby, it's ok."

But Henry's cries did not subside and his family sat startled. "I wanna goo homeeee," Henry hiccupped and buried his head into his mother's shoulder. Henry Bass always got his way and tonight was no exception.

They drive home was less eventful. Henry gave a long winded explanation in-between his whimpers as to why he felt the need to ruin dinner and then fell asleep cradled in his mother's arms. Maternal instinct kicked in for Blair as she rocked her baby back and forth placing kisses on his forehead.

"I really don't see what the big deal is," Dan groaned, "He'll get over it."

"Humphrey this is serious," Chuck responded.

"What if he has PTSD or something?!" Blair looked down at her sleeping son, "My poor baby."

Dan rolled his eyes, Chuck and Blair were the best parents he had ever seen but they couldn't be more overdramatic and it seemed their son had inherited this trait.

When they arrived back at the house they were shocked to realise the staff had left for the evening. They were even more shocked to learn that this was because Chuck had decided to give them the evening off which proved to be a bad move given the fact that they were hungry and without a chef. Basshole.

"Now what do we do," Nate was slumped in an arm chair, "I'm starved."

"I have no idea," Chuck stared off into the distance.

"We're going to starve!" Henry yelled dramatically and buried his face in his hands.

"Or we could just make food," Dan entered the living room, "We have the ingredients."

They stared at him blankly.

Dan sighed, "I have some stuff left over from the other night from when Serena and I fired up the grill."

They continued to stare.

"The grill outside. By your pool Chuck. You bought it?" Dan fished for some sort of response.

It actually came with the house and Chuck and Blair had never actually used it.

"Well, well, well Dan," Blair chimed in, "Looks like it's your very own project runway moment. Make it work!" Desperate times called for desperate measures, even if that meant that they had to expose their poor baby to barbequed processed beef, pork and god knows what else.

Hours later, after finishing their hot dogs, Henry turned to his Mother and tapped her on the arm, "Never again Mommy," Henry was such a snob.

"Agreed."


End file.
